yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ancientgearking
Ehrm... This is my talk page... feel free to write comments, but not anythig mean...or I will kill you when you sleep... :3 About My Decks Do not say I suck because of my old decks, I wrote them down here only for fun. Random Things Simorgh, Bird of Divinity and Harpies You said "give you one good reason" for Divine Simorgh top be useful in a Harpie Deck. However, that is impossible to do if you choose to consider any reason I give you as "not good." Nevertheless: Harpie Lady 1 Harpie Queen, Harpie's Hunting Ground, Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, Lady Ninja Yae, and Hysteric Party make that into a combo, or multiple combos, each including Divine Simorgh (you can add cards as needed) and then tell me every good thing you can see about Divine Simorgh being part of the combo Thorn of RosenYubel 20:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It needs 2 tributes, it has not so very good attack, it does a maxium of 1000 damage/turn and it cannot be special summoned. Well, many cards in the deck destroy/return spell or traps to the hand. Tha means that your opponent often takes 1000 damage each of your end phases. But do you actualy win on that? The card does not survive long on the field and it is actually not so much damage. The thing with it is that it is slow. If it has survive so long time, that its damage effect matters, you would have win earlier even without the damage. Excuse me my bad english... Ancientgearking 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Each of MY end phases? you must be misreading the card. It inflicts 1000 damage during Each player's end phase. If they don't have enough spells, they'll take damage during their end phase too. Slow? Hysteric Party 3+ harpies # 1 and Queens, tribute two of them and you have a 3000+ beatstick (with harpie lady 1's effect). I never said you'll Win with Simorgh's effect, but, by that arguement, you won't win with harpies either. It's a good card if the deck is built around utilizing it's effect. You don't have to win with the burn damage alone, you could instead use the burn damage as support for swarmed beatdowns. You could also, maybe, you know, Attack with it? 2700 ATK is nothing to laugh at, and some supporting Wind Atk Powerup from Harpie Lady 1s makes it much stronger, stronger even then most other monsters widely used. And the ready availability of tributes via Hysteric Party and Silpheed make "tribute summoning" it a lot quicker. It's only weakness is spell/trap destruction effects, which you should be easily keeping pretty well locked up if your deck is built right. It's just as slow as Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry, and while that card has a good one time effect, if you meet the conditions, it's otherwise completely useless in a harpie deck, besides it's atk. As for the reason why it's not in My harpie deck: My deck is focused solely on the harpies, and so, it's not built to utilize Simorgh. Thorn of RosenYubel 21:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) The point with Simorgh A is that it has a good effect, wich Simorgh D has not. And your opponent dont use to take damage during their turn, since they eventually set 1 or 2 cards to not take damage. And if you ask me, Simorgh D's effect sucks, and it are not worth of being called a beatstick. And just cause a card is in a structure deck, it doesnt mean it is good. Ancientgearking 21:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) BTW, no deck shall play Simorgh D. Ancientgearking 21:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) And Simorgh a has a good effect, 200 more attack than Simorgh D (it doesn't matter, but...) and therefor has unlike Simorgh D, a reason to be played. Ancientgearking 22:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, you're welcome to think a card "sucks" and that Simorgh D doesn't have a good effect all you want, but you do Not have the right to dictate that opinion on anyone else. Any card has the right to be called a beatstick is it has above average atk, which Simorgh D does have. It's higher then Dark Armed Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and if used with a Harpie Lady 1, equal to Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, which are "Above average" Does Blue Eyes White Dragon Suck? Simorgh A may have more atk, and a better on-summon effect, but that does not mean Simorg D is useless. I don't think you have the authority to speak for everyone in the world when you say "No deck shall play with Simorgh D" If you ask me, Simorgh A's is nothing more then a glorified Raiza the Storm Monarch. There's no reason to play a two tribute monster with good atk, when you can just run three Raiza and get the same basic effect, a lot quicker. Simorgh A's other effects are worthless in a Harpie deck. As for a Harpie Deck with Simorgh, I just built one. check it out, It's going on my page right now. Thorn of RosenYubel 00:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Right, sorry for I said those things and I will not say things like that again, Im sorry. But Simorgh D has not a good effect and if you are going to play it just because it has 2700 in attack, there are other cards who fits better. And I took the part that Sim A has 200 more attack for an argument cause you didn't had a good reason why you should play it otherwise than it had 2700 attack. But Sim A's effect is way better than Sim D's. Again sorry for last time. Ancientgearking 09:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Simorgh D only has a bad effect in Your eyes. In fact, I don't play it for it's atk, I play it for it's effect. If it had 2500 atk, I'd still use it for the effect, because the effect makes up for the lack of atk. Simorgh A can't inflict 1000 damage if it attacks a def position monster, only if it atks a monsater with 1900 or less atk, and is in atk position. But then Simorgh can add an actual attack to it's 1000 damage, a total of 3700 damage to a defenseless opponent on your turn, while simorgh A can only do 2900 damage each of your turns. Once you use Simorgh A's 1 time effect, it's not good for much else But attacking, anyway. While Simorgh D will continuously put more and more pressure on your opponent until it's destroyed. :Not to mention, if your opponent has to put 2 spell/trap cards down each turn, it severely wastes their resources, and I can just destroy them to hurt them even more and destroy their hand advantage. (they can't USE those cards unless they destroy Simorgh anyway, otherwise they'll take damage.) :IMO, Simorgh D's effect is Much better then Simorgh A's. If I wanted Simorgh A's effect, I'd use Raiza the Storm Monarch x3, since he has a cheaper cost (one tribute instead of two, with no restriction on what type of tributes are needed in order to get that effect, so I could tribute sangan instead of my harpies), and not enough atk difference to matter in general play. (there's only a few 2500+ atk cards people use consistently in decks that I'd have to worry about beating in battles.) Thorn of RosenYubel 12:51, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Then I will say as you: Simorgh D is good in your eyes, and in them are also Simorgh A bad. In my eyes are Smorgh A good and Simorg D bad. Can't we just end this discussion, we won't get the same sight in this thing even if we argument in a long time. Can't we just keep both Simorghs on the recomended cards in compromise. Ancientgearking 16:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. I thought the arguement was about allowing Simorgh, Bird of Divinity to stay on the recommended card section. If we can both agree on that, then there is nothing more to argue about. Simorgh A isn't bad in my eyes though, it has it's uses, just like Simorgh D., both cards's uses are limited to decks focused on using them though. Thorn of RosenYubel 20:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Archlord Kristya is a very rare card to get. if i could i would get it but instead imma focus on what i have. my deck really revolves around athena more anyways. i'm planning on getting the monster splendid venus to replace joan. I see. Ancientgearking 13:55, March 30, 2010 (UTC) --Blazen8 14:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) sorry, i have an old (and possibly fake) version of domino effect at home : i just checked the propa txt on wikia. rageki break is an extremely anoying card wich, if negated with stardust, will still remove stardust from play (because of Macro Cosmos). i also mentioned enemy controller and seeing as practically evryone (exept me) is running syncros nowadays and Royal Oppression will prevent D.D. Survivor from returning, Black Horn of Heaven is an extremely good substitute. give me one card in my decklist wich is banned. go on, i'll be waiting. --Blazen8 14:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) You had 2 Lightning Vortex, it is Limited. Ancientgearking 10:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Black Horn of Heaven in not a card you use to Main, not even Side. There is a card called Bottomless Trap Hole, in which everyone use instead, because you can use it on a card that is normal summoned or flip summoned too, an it will remove the monster from play even if there aren't a Macro Cosmos or Dimensional Fissure on the field. And a other choise that are better, Solemn Judgement. Ancientgearking 10:40, April 9, 2010 (UTC) lightning vortex's limited?!?!?! wtf// i love that card. i use it all the time.. wait, limited or semi-limited? n is there a decent substitute? (apart from torrential, mirror force or radiant?) Sorry, I did a misstake, it wasn't limited, it was unlimited. One of my friends had told me it was limited, but he had wrong. Ancientgearking 16:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but i saw you were from Sweden, i just had to write this. Swedes pwn xD Ziedric 18:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ja, Sverige ÄGER!!! Ancientgearking 18:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) (Yes, Sweden RULE!!!) Yup, mycket riktigt :> Ziedric 18:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ancientgearking 14:59, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Lol thank you for aknoledging that.. i was a bit pissed off actually.. i even changed my (unbeaten) rock deck. i have changed it a bit since i put up the decklist on my homepage but even that 1 didnt get beat and i play it against glad beast and blackwings. anyways,. thanx.. --Blazen8 17:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ? Ancientgearking 06:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi man its JAMES, my user page isnt quite done yet i need to work on it but by the end of the week it should be lol chat to you soon JAMESJAMES Good. Ancientgearking 06:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ancientgearking can you help me out on my fiend deck...its in the forums or can you get some other people to help me out aswell thanks, JAMESJAMES Hey ancientgearking can you help me out with my new deck, your help was very useful last time... The need help with my decklist... Its Inferno Tempest and its in the deck help forum. Thanks JAMESJAMES ytr mate mate mate... put a heading like i have b4 you write a comment. that way it doesn't look like the previous comment. do u get what i mean? like this - any text Alien Page Okay, to begin, I did remove skull. I disagree with it too but another user wanted it on the list. you are the third to request it off so I think that is enough people now. At one time, I did try to keep the () small. Another user came and deleted everything because "it isn't needed". After a large amount of rewrites, I came to find out that that person didn't understand the shorthand that I used and mistook it for someone goofing off. Then they refused to listen to reason because they didn't want to be "in the wrong". You used even shorter shorthand with your () and it will not work for the same reason. The () are there for two main reasons: * 1 - To show what use a card can be in the deck. * 2 - To explain why a user entered a card into the list. The second reason is why I started this idea. The Frog page had constant edits over Junk Synchron because people couldn't understand why it was there. Now, since I typed out all the () on the Frog page, there have only been benificial additions to the Frog page. I have tried this with the Alien page and you can see the results. Now the reason why the () are so long is because each part of the () can be viewed as important. Please tell me if this is still unclear. --LordGeovanni 18:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I understand your reason, and I agree that it is a good idea, but cant we try to make the lines as short as possible. Ancientgearking 06:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Before I/you decide if a line is too long, how about you make another few lines and supply them to me. If you redo a few lines, it may be easier to agree or discuss. Do you agree? --LordGeovanni 10:42, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I think the lines are good as they are right now, so if you dont mind so will I keep the page as it is. Ancientgearking 14:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Please take a look at the Frog page. another person (User:Falzar FZ) did a table that looks much better. I already have a copy of the code for the Alien page when it gets unblocked --LordGeovanni 20:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey ancientgearking its JAMESJAMES how you doing man... man ive made a new deck its D.D Lightsworns check it out and help me out with it please. Its on the deck forum... thanks man Yea the user I mentioned, Falzar FZ, he changed frogs after Alien was blocked so i will change alien to match when it is unblocked. He just made that table after the argument I had with multiple people. Were you aware that Reimu-H jumped on when you left. And YamiWheeler jumped on after HE left. --LordGeovanni 03:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Post that thing on WDC. I won't particularly hold it against you to post it a little bit late! Runer5h 19:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Runer5h Hey AncientGearKing I need help. ancientgearking I really need help on my Tiger King Wanghu decklist can you help me out please, its in the forum thanks User:JAMESJAMES Your hopeless dragon deck. Hey, for your hopeless dragon deck, you should add 3 blue eyes. My friend runs a hopeless deck with them, so I was wondering it will help. You use blue eyes for trade in, then get them out with REDMD. CardMaster. (talk • ) 03:24, December 29, 2010 (UTC)